


Imperfectly Perfect

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Me & Mrs Jones (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Family members being dicks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: After a stressful family reunion, you and Billy retreat into privacy and have a heart to heart.





	Imperfectly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A little something different here! This is for a character the actor Robert Sheehan plays in the TV show Me & Mrs. Jones

“So where is he? This boyfriend of yours?” One of your elderly relatives asked you. She was your grandmother’s brother’s wife. Or was it your grandfather’s brothers wife? You hadn’t seen in her so long you couldn’t quite remember. Which made the condescending tone so much worse. **  
**

“Billy’s working in the kitchen. He’ll be out once all the food is done.”

She tutted and rolled her eyes at you. “Couldn’t he have taken the night off? You only get one first impression.”

Biting back a remark about how she was the only one making bad impressions, you forced a smile. “He did take the night off. But the other chef called in sick, and it was either Billy step in, or us to have no food. If you wanted to be sure he was here, you should’ve picked somewhere he didn’t work for this reunion.”

She still didn’t look impressed but matched your forced smile. “At least it shows he has a good ethic. Unlike some.”

There it was, the first dig at you of the night. Because of course creating art took no time or effort whatsoever. You could’ve mentioned the several high-value commissions you’d recently completed, but it wasn’t worth the energy. Instead, you excused yourself to go and greet and some of your cousins who’d just walked in.

The moment you’d heard that a family reunion was being organised and that the bar was the chosen location, you’d known it was going to be the worst. The perfect opportunity for the old crones of your family to spend an entire night judging your life choices, up to and including your relationship with Billy. It was barely thirty minutes in and you were already exhausted.

It was just about manageable to mingle for another half hour until the fresh food was cooked and placed out, and Billy was free to leave. He must’ve popped up to the flat to change first because when he finally joined you, he definitely didn’t look like he’d just spent several hours in a baking hot kitchen.

“How’s it going?” He asked, wrapping an arm around your waist as he joined you at the bar.

“Well I’ve only been compared to two of my cousins so far, so I’d say relatively well,” you answered with a sigh, knocking back a shot.

“I bet you’re the best person in this room,” Billy said with a kiss to your temple.

“You’re biased though.”

He shrugged and winked, “Maybe just a little.”

You laughed, the first time you’d done so all evening. Billy always was able to cheer you up. Twisting, you took his hand. “Ready to head into the fray and put up with several rounds of twenty questions?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, sweetheart.” Billy raised your hand to his lips, a cheeky twinkle in his eye. “Come on.”

Billy was a hit with your family. Of course, he was. Everyone he met, he charmed. People not liking him was never really your worry though. Billy was universally lovable, the accent alone was enough to make someone swoon. No, there had definitely been zero worries that your family wouldn’t approve of Billy, would think he wasn’t good enough. In fact, it was exactly the opposite.

“So how did you two end up together exactly?” A great-aunt asked, “You’re such a professional, Billy, and Y/N is…”

“Also a professional,” Billy finished for her, the arm he had around your waist, tightening slightly. “My boss hired her to create some new art for the bar. When Y/N came into to talk details, I brought them out some food, and well,” he smiled at you for a moment, before looking back to your aunt. “It was love at first sight. For me. Took weeks of my best flirting before this one made room in their schedule for a date.”

“How sweet,” your aunt smiled, “I’m surprised a handsome, accomplished young man like yourself hadn’t already been snatched up though!”

“Ah well, wasn’t really looking to get snatched up.”

“But…you are now? The two of you are serious?”

You swapped a glance with Billy and nodded, “Yeah. I, uh, I’m actually planning on moving in with Billy soon.”

“Marvelous! To be young and in love again!”

It was then that Rachel caught Billy’s attention, motioning for him to come over. Billy excused himself politely, kissing your cheek, before he left your side, and meandered over.

Your Aunt watched him a moment, then looked to you. “Are you sure you want to move in with him dear?”

You frowned, “Why wouldn’t I? He’s amazing, and we love each other.”

“Well given your choice of…career, it’s to be expected that money might be a little difficult to come by, and moving in with a man who lives rent-free could seem like a good idea.” The soft yet concerned smile would have fooled many into believing that she didn’t know exactly how many ways she was insulting you, but you knew better.

“I would never do something like that. I’m moving in with Billy because I love him.”

“I’m sure you do, love. And I’m sure the good wage helps with that!”

Scoffing in sheer disbelief, you shook your head. “I am not with Billy because I’m broke and desperate. I’ve been paid to create art for several clubs around here, I’m regularly selling smaller pieces online. I’m doing just fine by myself, and I don’t need you insinuating otherwise.”

You turned on your heel and left, stormed away really, and went and got yourself another drink. Was she the only one who thought like that? It made your stomach churn just thinking about it. Surely that was the worst thing anyone could say at least?  

Yeah right.

_“Alex is training to be a chef, don’t you think they’d be more suited?”_

_“Maybe if you took a leaf out of Morgan’s book with fashion you wouldn’t look like such an odd couple.”_

_“Don’t you think he’s a little out of your league?”_

_“And you got the job here before you started dating? Huh.”_

_“You’ve been together nearly a year? Really? Wow.”_

_“I don’t want to be mean, but I wouldn’t get too comfortable. He’ll find someone that matches him better sooner or later, and you wouldn’t want to get caught off guard.”_

The digs and insults kept on coming and it was exhausting. Billy tried his best to field them, stood up for you when your work was questioned, constantly went on about how much he loved you, but it was impossible for him to be next to you all night, and the moment his back was turned the onslaught started straight back up.

You’d expected it to be bad, but not this bad, and it was impossible not to let some get to you. Maybe Billy would be better off with someone else. You were far from perfect, and Billy was amazing. Honestly, you weren’t sure you’d ever had a boyfriend as great as him.

One of your cousins had captured him at the bar. They’d been flirting on and off all evening, despite Billy making it clear he wasn’t interested. They made a good looking couple, you thought, sipping your drink in a quiet corner of the room. It was a shitty feeling, like a punch to the gut. You told yourself it was all bullshit, that you shouldn’t listen to them, but once the seed of doubt was planted, it was impossible to shift.

You wanted to scream. Wanted to shout and yell and tell nearly everyone in the room where to go. You wanted Billy to wrap his arms around you, tell you it was okay. Mostly you just wanted to go home and hide.

But of course, you couldn’t do that either.

Several family members were staying in your flat for the night, and several more were staying at Billy’s. You’d set a small tent up on the balcony for the two of you, which definitely meant no hiding.

It was gone midnight by the time the party was over, and the people staying in Billy’s had gone to bed. You took a quick shower and changed into a pair of pyjamas, and tiptoed outside. The weather was warm still, the moon bright in the sky. It would’ve been peaceful if it wasn’t for the horn blaring in the distantce, and the roar of bus engines passing by. It was still one of your favourite spots though.

You stayed, for a while, then clambered into the tent. It was old, from Billy’s traveling days, but it was still in good condition and surprisingly cozy. You were still alone for the moment, Billy had gone to shower after you, and hadn’t returned yet. Not a word had been spoken about the events of the evening, you weren’t even sure how aware he was of what had been said to you. Maybe that was for the best. For now at least.

“Alone at last,” Billy chuckled as he climbed in behind you. “Your family talk a lot.”

“That they can.” You wiggled down on top of the blankets and watched as Billy zipped up the tent, sealing you off from the world. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For putting up with them tonight. For letting them stay here. You deserve a medal.”

Billy laughed, laying down next to you. “I’d do anything for you, sweetheart.”

The comment should’ve made you feel better, but it didn’t. All you could hear were the echoes of conversation from earlier in the night, and the nagging doubt that refused to leave. Maybe they were all right. Maybe Billy was going to drop you as soon as someone better came along. No. He’d never do that. He loved you. You loved him. They were all just nasty old women who enjoyed causing trouble.

Right?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Billy poked at your side, propping himself up on one arm.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s nothing.”

“You looked sad. Anything that makes you sad matters.”

How did you end up with someone so perceptive? None of your past boyfriends would have even noticed you were thinking about anything. “It’s stupid…”

“Pft, nothing makes you sad is stupid. Is it about tonight? Did someone say something?”

Huffing a laugh you shook your head. “Several someone’s. But it is stupid. They were talking bullshit and I shouldn’t let them get to me.”

“Tell me anyway?”

You looked at him a moment and sighed. Scrubbing a hand over your face, you pushed yourself to sit up, not quite sure if you could face seeing Billy as you talked. Because you don’t want to risk finding out that they might’ve been on to something, the dumb voice in the back of your mind said. “Let’s see, where’s the best place to start? Oh right, there were all the time’s people expressed surprise that Rachel hired me before we started dating. Then there were the times it was insinuated that I’m moving in with you because I’m too broke to afford my own place. At least half a dozen seemed to think you’d be better matched to one of my cousin’s. Alex is a chef so of course you’d be a match made in heaven! Oh! And how could I forget being told not to get comfortable because I’m just a passing fling until you find someone perfect for you.”

You stopped your rant, breath ragged and tears burning at your eyes. Behind you, you could hear Billy shift, then his warmth as he moved to sit next to you. “And I know I shouldn’t listen to them. I know I’m so much more than they pretend I am. I know you love me. I know I’m not a fling. But…”

“It’s hard to ignore,” Billy finished. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest.

“It’s so stupid though,” you whispered into his t-shirt.

“No, it isn’t. It’s not stupid at all.” Billy kissed the top of your head, drawing you in closer until he had you securely in his arms. “I’m sorry I left you alone so much. Every time I tried to get back to you I was bombarded with questions by someone.”

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t need a chaperone to talk to my own family.”

“Still, I prefer your company. Man, I thought Alfie was the most persistent flirter, but your cousins are terrible!”

You laughed at that, “They are pretty bad. Sorry you had to put up with that.”

“I’ve had worse. Just thought about you to get me through.”

You elbowed him lightly even as you blushed, making him laugh. Billy was the worst flirter out of everyone, always saying something that reduced you to a flushed, rambling mess, even now nearly a year in. Not that you minded. It was a nice feeling. Special.

A comfortable silence fell, Billy still with his arms wrapped around you, absentmindedly drawing random patterns on your arm with a finger.  It was calming, relaxing, almost enough to make you feel sleepy. But there was still something picking away at the back of your mind.

“You’re sure me moving in is what you want, right? We can take some more time if you need.”

Billy pulled back enough that he could look down at you. “I’m sure. There’s nothing I want more than you and all your goofy little bits and pieces living with me.”

He was telling the truth. You could see it in those beautiful hazel eyes, and as tempting as it was to kiss him, you scoffed, pretending to be offended. “My goofy bits and pieces?! Are you implying that all my things and I are not the epitomai of seriousness?”

Billy scrunched his face up and shrugged. “Weeelll kinda.”

“Wow…” Shaking your head in disbelief, you slipped a hand under Billy’s shirt. “Guess I’ll just have to show you how un-serious I can be then!” Before he had a chance to react, you started to wiggle your fingers over his ribs, right where he was most ticklish.

It was easy to overpower him once you’d caught him unawares. Tackling him back to the floor, you straddled his hips, continuing your tickling onslaught. Billy tried to bat you away, but all it did was give you access to his armpits, merciless in your onslaught. After the night you’d had, it was a stress relief, battling it out like this, Billy laughing even as he tried to get you to stop.

You were about to let up and let him catch his breath when from nowhere he found purchase enough to flip you both over. Landing on your back with a soft oomph, Billy pinned your hands above your head. Both of you had tears in your eyes, but there was no sadness.

“You’re the worst. The actual worst,” Billy panted, smiling as he leaned down to plant a kiss on your lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Billy released your hands but kept himself propped up over your body, watching you. The laughter faded away, only to be replaced by something far more adoring. “I meant it. What I said. There is nothing more I want than for you to move in with me. I want to see you every day. Want to be the first to see you dressed up to the nines, looking like the most beautiful person in the world. Want to see you when I come up to grab some lunch, and you’re dressed in the scruffiest, raggiest clothes while you work, looking like the most beautiful person in the world. Want to see you on Sunday mornings when you’re in sweatpants and a hoodie, with a little bit of ketchup on your lip from the bacon butty you had for breakfast-”

“That was one time!” You protested, laughing all the while.

“Well I still want to see whenever it happens again, and I want to be able to tell you how beautiful you are!” Billy countered with his own laugh. “Now shush. I’m trying to make a grand romantic speech!”

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet,” you giggled, raising a finger to your lips.

“Good!” Billy’s eyes were twinkling in the low light. “You’re the one I want I want to hold every night before I fall to sleep. The one I want to see every morning when I wake up. I want you to be the person I whine and bitch to, just like I want to be the person you whine and bitch to. I want to laugh and cry and rejoice with you. There’ll be times when we bicker over tiny things, sure, but I know we’ll always make it up. You’re not perfect, Y/N, and neither am I. But together we’re imperfectly perfect, and that’s what matters. I love you to the end of the world, and back, and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my days with you.”

“Almost sounds like a marriage proposal,” you said because it was the only thing you could even think of. No one had ever said anything like that to you before. Sure there’d been ‘I love you’s’, but never like that. Never someone saying they wanted to be with you forever, through the good and the bad.

“It is, I guess. Not really how I imagined it going though.”

“It was imperfectly perfect.”

Billy smiled as he nodded. “Yeah. Imperfectly perfect.”

You returned the smile, pulling him down for another kiss, trying to pour everything you felt into it because once again he’d left you speechless.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Yeah. Of course it is,” Your face was starting to ache from how wide you were grinning, but you couldn’t have stopped even if you’d wanted to. “My family are going to be pissed.”

“Eh, screw ‘em. They don’t deserve a say in your life.” Billy lay back as he spoke, drawing you into him once again. He was grinning just as much as you were as your legs tangled together, and your head landed on his chest.

It was the last way you’d expected the night to end. The knot in the pit of your stomach had gone, it felt now like you were lighter than air. You were getting married. To Billy. If you spent the rest of your life feeling half this good, then you’d be happy, you thought. It was all perfect.

The peacefulness was suddenly disrupted by a loud belch. Raising your head you looked at Billy in disbelief.

“Too much Fanta?” He suggested, not even looking ashamed.

You laughed, shaking your head as you placed it back on his chest.

Imperfectly perfect.


End file.
